my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mezo Shoji (Dawtz)
|romaji = Shōji Mezō|alias = Tentacole|birthday = February 15th|age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current)|gender = Male|height = 187 cm (6'2")|weight = 94 kg (207 lbs)|hair = White|eye = Black|bloodtype = B|quirk = Dupli-Arms|status = Alive|family = Unnamed Parents (Deceased)|birthplace = Fukuoka Prefecture|occupation = Student|affiliation = U.A. High School|team(s) = Team Mineta|fightingstyle = Multi-Range|base of operations = U.A High School|entrance exam = Unknown|quirk apprehension = 6th Place|class grades = 10th Place|debut = Chapter 3 Episode 4|voice = Masakazu Nishida (Japanese) Ian Sinclair (English)}} |Shōji Mezō}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mezo is a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached to each other by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his Quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps. While less pronounced in the anime, he has a slightly elongated face, his eyes set more towards the sides, the majority of which, for some reason, he has always kept hidden by a blue mask, which covers him from just below his eyes to the base of his neck. He has never been seen without it on, as he doesn't appear when the other students are bathing in the hot springs, and he wears it with every outfit. To speak and eat, he simply grows a mouth on the end of one of his tentacles, although once, in the Forest Training Camp Arc, when his arm was injured, he has been seen speaking with his actual mouth. Although he has no discernable ears, he doesn't have to use his Quirk to hear. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, the only notable difference between his and the other students' being that his is sleeveless to make room for his six tentacles, and he wears a waistcoat rather than a blazer. He also doesn't wear the usual brown dress shoes, instead replacing them with a pair of thick-soled black espadrilles. His hero costume consists of a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wears. He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wears slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots. Personality Despite his frightening appearance, Mezo is a very friendly and gentle person who will work nicely with anyone. He is not the type to hold grudges, showing no ill will towards those that harm him unwillingly. Mezo is quite selfless and willing to risk his life for a friend. He can be empathetic and understanding, but still shows a sense of maturity and responsibility that prevents himself from acting under emotional impulses, even if he feels regretful about it. It is evident that he is very protective of his fellow classmates, especially if they are hurt or injured. Mezo claims to hold no desire for material needs, being fine with having few possessions of his own. This is a trait he has been carrying since childhood. History Abilities Overall Abilities: '''Mezo Shoji is an incredibly powerful all-round fighter and possibly the strongest student in Class 1A or 1B. He possesses immense physical stats on top of near unmatched fighting capabilities, as well as a proficient handle on his Quirk, Dupli-Arms. Best Jeanist, The Number 3 Hero and one of the strongest fighters in Japan, referred to Shoji as a “monster.” Shoji is also noted to be able to perform the impossible, such as when he reset his dislocated elbow using centrifugal force. While initially doing little to distinguish himself from the rest of Class 1A, Shoji proved in the Final Tournament Arc to be an enormously powerful fighter. In the first round, he effortlessly defeated Mashirao Ojiro, dominating him from start to finish. In the second round, facing the lethal and unpredictable Setsuna Tokage, Shoji weathered all of her attacks before finishing her with the Devil Lance, nearly killing her. Against Tenya Iida in the quarterfinals, despite being at an enormous speed advantage, Shoji’s flawless defense and extraordinary predictive abilities led to an overwhelming victory. He even defeated the seemingly unbeatable Shoto Todoroki in the semifinals, breaking the man’s wrist and beating him unconscious in an exhilarating fight. Against Izuku Midoriya in the final match, Shoji eventually achieved victory after weathering everything Midoriya threw at him. Thus, Shoji has been officially recognized as U.A.’s strongest first-year student. * '''Enhanced Strength: Shoji’s physical strength, while not on the level of Itsuka Kendo or Rikido Sato, is still impressive to say the least. His blows are powerful enough to * Enhanced Durability: Quirk Dupli-Arms ((複ふく製せい腕わん, Fukuseiwan, lit. "Replication Arm"): Mezo's Quirk allows the tips of his tentacles to replicate parts of his body (ex. mouth, ears). Mezo can also use his tentacles to make duplicates of his body parts such as an extra arm and can use them as decoys. The duplicated parts are more efficient than the originals, and as a result, Mezo is able to hear better, see through more angles at a time, and has insane strength. In combat, Mezo frequently replicates his hands for both offensive and defensive purposes. He also uses these arms to talk most of the time through extra mouths rather than his primary mouth behind his mask. His detection ability from his quirk is so powerful that he is able to hear Toru Hagekure's movements to effectively completely negate her quirk. Nobody can sneak up on him. This Quirk’s only weakness is that the replicated body parts must be in the same condition as the original parts; if Shoji’s original hands are injured, the replicated hands will have those same injuries. In addition, the more pods Shoji creates, the harder it becomes for them to perform complex motions. If Shoji wants to use the Devil Lance or any type of lock, he must use his original hands. Super Moves * Octoblow (オクトブロー, Okutoburō): Mezo manifests several arms at once, allowing him to unleash a barrage of blows to defend himself. This move is powerful enough to damage opponents with great durability, such as Shoto Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya. * Devil Lance (魔槍, Masō): Shoji’s signature move. Putting his fingers in a formation remarkably similar to nukite, he then stabs his opponent with it. Due to Shoji’s fingers being abnormally sturdy and tough after his training, he can easily punch right though solid steel and human flesh with this technique; in this manner, Shoji can easily kill a human with this technique by stabbing them in the heart. Even after he broke all four of the fingers on his right hand after his fights with Setsuna Tokage and Tenya Iida, he was still able to puncture Shoto Todoroki’s arm with his right thumb. Shoji is even able to perform the Devil Lance with his toes, which he did against Izuku Midoriya. * Motionlessness (不, Fudō): Shoji’s version of “foresight.” As a result of mastering Motionlessness, Shoji is a master of prediction, perhaps more so than any other student, with Endeavor regarding him as having reached the "pinnacle" of foresight. Several weeks before the Final Tournament, Shoji asked Snipe to shoot him with a rifle, making sure he covered his face to ensure that Shoji didn't know when he would shoot; even then, Shoji still stopped the bullet at point-blank range with a jug full of sand. Shoji’s mastered Motionlessness and quick reflexes enabled him to decisively counter Tenya Iida’s speed even though Iida was moving so fast that he could no longer be tracked with human eyes. Because of his mastered Motionlessness, Shoji is even able to utilise it in an offensive manner, such as when he completely countered Iida’s insanely fast Recipro Turbo by placing his fist where Iida would be when he attacked. Due to his mastery of Motionlessness, Shoji has become adept at "pre-initiative", the ability to read the opponent's inception of intent and strike before they move. * Octagon (八角形, Hachikakukei): A defensive stance resembling the Sanchin, a Kata in Ryukyuan Karate; this is Shoji’s strongest defense, and can be used to weather any and all physical attacks, as seen against Shoto Todoroki. * Bone Binding (骨結合, Hone Ketsugō): Using precise and delicate muscle control, Shoji is able to move body parts where a bone has been broken. Shoji uses this technique to compensate for the fact that his replicated pods will be just as injured as his regular appendages. Against Shoto Todoroki, after having all five of the fingers on his right hand broken, Shoji used this technique to forcibly contract his muscles to form a fist, allowing him to continue fighting. Stats Trivia * Mezo's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 11 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 6th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 10th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. ** Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Mezo's name comes from "壁に耳あり障子に目あり" (Kabe ni mimi ari shōji ni me ari? lit. "walls have ears, doors have eyes"). * Mezo likes takoyaki and squid ink pasta. * Horikoshi considers Mezo fun to draw due to his less human-like features. * Measuring at 187 centimeters, Mezo is the tallest student in his class. ** He is also, ironically enough, the youngest of the class, with his birthday taking place in late February. He is younger than Tsuyu by thirteen days who is the second youngest student in Class 1-A. * He likes training, but dislikes bad jokes (he's fine with jokes if they're funny, however). Quotes * (To his classmates, regarding Katsuki Bakugo's kidnapping) "I get it. Kirishima's pain over not being able to do anything... and Todoroki's regrets over having Bakugo snatched away before his eyes. I regret it all too. Still... this is no time to let our emotions get the better of us." *